


Golden Boy

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, George Kirk Identity crisis, I have a kink for Karl Urban's hands, McSpirk - Freeform, Other, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, as always, request, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: Sometimes, Jim just likes to let go, to let someone else be in control for a little while.Spock sees this side of him for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Necessary:** i don't own any of the characters involved, nor do i claim them, and I don't make any money off this.  
>  **Unnecessary:** Tumblr requests are hella. i feel bad it took me so long to get this up but personal/school work got in the way but I should be back now, thank you to the anonymous requester on Tumblr for helping me fight my way though my intense writer's block.

"Captain, what's wrong?"  
Jim was squirming in his seat and knew that he was drawing attention to himself, but he couldn't get comfortable. The skin of his upper thighs and backside had been practically glowing an angry red when he woke up that morning and Bones had smirked at him, ruffled his hair and told him that he loved him before they had to go their separate ways. He resented the way that the Starfleet regulation slacks seemed to chafe purposefully against his irritated skin as he shifted and fought to stay still, face as red as his lower half as Spock's eyebrow raised at him meaningfully.   
"Nothing, Spock." Jim cleared his throat, trying to remain professional but he could feel Spock's eyes on him, trying his best to figure out what was wrong with Jim but he couldn't see the problem, not really. Jim had always tried to keep that part of himself hidden, the part that wanted nothing more than to be put in his place and have Leonard hold him down, away from Spock. He loved Spock, _god_ did he love Spock just as much, but he was his First Officer. No First Officer should have to see their Captain bent over someone's knee, begging for more while having his ass swatted by the large pair of hands Jim had experienced one more than fantasy of in his time.  
"Doctor, the Captain appears to be in some sort of distress." Spock spoke into his communicator and Jim's face heated up, arousal stirring within the deepest pits of his stomach because Bones _knew,_ and he could already anticipate the smug look on his face when he realized that Jim was still half hard from memories of the night before.  
"Bring him down." Bones shot back gruffly and Jim's heart leaped at the sound. He'd been too tired to get a proper kiss before they had to report to their stations and had been waiting for the perfect excuse to go down and see Bones, he'd become too used to his CMO's unusual appearances on the Bridge.  
"Come along, Captain." Spock beckoned for him to follow but Jim was hesitant. He never wanted to lie to Spock but this was _his_ secret, it was something that he didn't want his First Officer to know about him despite their personal relationship. He knew Spock well enough to know that he often thought in black and white, and Jim didn't want to muddy Spock's somehow pristine vision of him as a Captain. As Jim stood and the fabric of his pants dragged along the irritated skin he stifled a groan, nodding once before following Spock down the corridors, he began desperately searching for any other reason he could give for his obvious discomfort.  
He was the Captain, Starfleet's finest, Pike's goddamn golden boy, he had become the born leader that everyone had expected him to be since before he'd even been born. He had to be independent and decisive, a leader through and through, what would Spock think of him if he knew just how badly Jim wanted to let someone else be in control of him? Would he still trust Jim's abilities to Captain their crew if he saw the way Jim practically drooled at the feel of Leonard pushing him over the bed and stripping his pants off for him, leaving Jim totally submissive?  
"Captain." Spock called his attention and Jim's head was whipping around, heart racing nervously because Spock was looking at him like somehow he just _knew._  
"What, Spock?" He sounded more irritated than he wanted but he couldn't help it, Spock was going to find out and wasn't going to be believe in him as a Captain anymore, his First Officer wasn't going to trust him and -  
"If you were injured somehow, why was I not notified?" Spock's concern was so genuine and honest that Jim's chest was aching but he couldn't find the words to explain what was wrong, that he wasn't injured hurtling through space or sprinting from one of the many enemies he somehow managed to make for himself, but that he'd wanted it. He couldn't explain to Spock who, bless his heart, surely couldn't understand why Jim could possibly want for Bones to hurt him.  
"It's nothin'." Jim muttered, fingers twiddling nervously at his sleeves as they entered the Med Bay, Jim's last hope that Spock would courteously wait outside lost when he felt an arm press comfortingly to his as they approached Bones's office that. He barely managed a deep breath to calm himself before he saw Bones's strong back turned toward them, his entire silhouette perfectly outlined in the dark blue shirt that hugged everything so well that Jim felt a tug deep within him and dirty images were flooding into his mind.  
"Doctor." Spock announced their presence and Bones whirled around, worry etched into his face until he saw the incriminating shade of red Jim's face had become. Jim wanted to smack the smirk off his face, resenting the obvious way that Leonard's eyes focused in on the way that Jim's hands curled close to his backside as if they could take away the dull sting that remained from last night.  
"Spock." He greeted, stepping closer but his eyes never really left Jim's, even as his wonderfully long fingers touched lightly to Spock's in a greeting that Bones still assumed no one else noticed. "Jim, what seems to be the problem?"  
"Nothing, Bones." Jim blurt out but they both rounded on him, eyebrows raised and Jim suddenly missed the time before they admitted their feelings for each other, when he probably could've used their disagreements to distract from what was going on. "Spock's just -"  
"He wouldn't sit still in his chair and kept making noises, I surmised he was in pain." Spock clarified over Jim's voice, both of them seeming to ignore his presence at that.  
"Well, Jim, we can't have that."  
Jim's entire body was on fire the moment Leonard rested his fingers on Jim's temple, a knowing look on his face the entire time. Just the feel of his fingers running down Jim's face, searching for any injuries they all knew weren't there, was enough to make the blood rush away from Jim's face and into the lower half of his body. He was practically trembling by the time Bones's hands were both running along his torso, thumbs tracing every line of his body and curse words threatened to tumble out of his mouth when he saw the intent way Spock's eyes were watching Leonard's amazing hands working him over.  
"Bones," Jim was whining, eyes closed and head tilted back, his hips rocking forward when Bones's hands rested on the back of his knees and traced upward, fingers hardly skimming over the still sore skin. The pain was dwarfed by the intense and overwhelming arousal that shot through him, his fingers shaking when Bones stood in front of him, hands resting gently on Jim's lower back and all Jim wanted to do was lose control.  
He was in control of an entire starship. He was responsible for 430 lives on a daily basis, making every small decision with the weighing knowledge that at any moment he could lose his entire crew resting on his shoulders. He was in charge of their lives as well as his own; he had to live up to his father, had to live up to all of Starfleet's expectations for Pike's golden boy, he was the Kirk Legacy that Sam hadn't chosen to be and it was all too much, he was just one person and all he wanted was to let it all go and let Bones be in control for a while.  
"Found the problem, Jim." Bones muttered, breath warm on his cheek and Jim leaned into him, strong hands holding him upright because sometimes, the weight of being Jim Kirk got to be too much. "You haven't been entirely truthful with Spock, have you?"  
"No." Jim gasped when he felt cool fingers slipping below the waist of his pants and cupping the pink skin of his ass through his underwear, a small whine escaping him at the slightest squeeze.  
"So Spock doesn't know how much you like _this?"_  
It was the lightest pat on his skin, hardly more than a tap but it was enough to leave Jim shaking and leaning into Bones's shoulder. He knew Spock was watching, that Spock was finally going to figure out just who his Captain and partner really was, and could only hope that the respect he'd cultivated for Jim remained after because there was no going back. His hips were pushing back into Leonard's hand because he wanted _more,_ more than Bones was giving with the tiny little pats and hints of kisses along his cheek, wanted more than Spock had ever seen but he wanted it all.  
"No," Jim panted, fingers curling into the front of Leonard's shirt to keep away any threat of separation between them, caught between the intoxicating mix of his body and the hands that Jim fantasized about every night their shifts didn't line up and he was left without either Spock or Bones, the steadiest hands in the fleet, that were currently groping obscenely at his backside.  
"Well, I think it's high time we show him." Bones mumbled, the smile clear in the words that were spoken close to Jim's ear, the exhibitionist side of him that he never bothered to hide jumping at the opportunity to show Spock what he was really like, what he really wanted from Bones, no matter how it affected their professional relationship in the morning. Leonard's hands were leading him closer as they stumbled back, guiding Jim forward until Leonard was seated on the medical bed with Jim over his lap, hips instinctively pressing upward into the lightest of touches that traced over his pants.  
Spock was seated, watching them and the intrigued look on his face drove Jim crazy. He knew he shouldn't show his First Officer just how much he liked letting Bones control his entire body, how badly he needed Leonard to be the one in charge if only for the night. His fists curled around the scratchy blanket when he felt Leonard's fingers dragging the pants down over his backside, underwear pulled along with it until the surely still pink skin was exposed to the perpetually cool air of the Med Bay.  
"You're sure about this, Jim?" Bones asked suddenly, voice clear of any haziness or arousal and Jim's entire body was reacting to just how completely loved he felt. He knew that Leonard was never going to stop asking, would never want to cross Jim's boundaries, and it was touching just how much he restrained himself out of pure love.  
"Yes, like always." Jim mumbled into the bed, wiggling his hips some because he was ready, he just wanted Bones to get on with it so he could get off. Hell, he'd been hard all day after the night before, and the feeling of strong fingers dancing along the exposed part of his lower back were causing him to rock into the lap beneath him just because he needed _anything._  
One hand smacked lightly at Jim's ass and he was in heaven. His entire mind was blank of anything other than the lightning bolts of pleasure and pain shooting through him, resonating from the carefully placed spanks that landed on either cheek. He groaned into the bed and knew he was probably drooling, a complete mess but he needed more, the stinging from before erased in the face of Bones's sinfully large hands so lovingly patting him just enough to feel it.  
"More," Jim begged, the scratchy blanket rubbing against the hot skin of his face as Bones's hand landed again, too softly for his liking but his hips bucked forward all the same. He could feel Bones's legs under him, providing something strong and sturdy and he thrust a few more times, unabashed moans escaping him like it was his first time but he was too close to stop.  
Bright lights were sparking and fading behind his closed lids from Leonard's too-gentle pats but it felt good all the same; the strong hand holding his lower back to keep him from thrusting upward, keeping him in place but he loved every second. He could feel tension building within him and knew that they were both watching him, wiggling as much as possible and his breath stuttering when he heard Spock's soft exhale over the echoing smack of skin on skin in the otherwise silent Medical Bay. He was close, so close, he just needed a little bit more and Bones's lap was so warm under his groin, so solid even as the blanket slipped through his fingers with each minute thrust of his hips. The gentle tug of regulation slacks didn't deter him and with one last light smack against his backside he was coming into his pants, a litany of curses and promises falling from his tongue when strong hands rested on the small of his back and his eyes closed against the harsh mattress.  
Jim wasn't in control anymore when he came in his pants on Bones's lap, completely untouched and he _loved_ it. He loved the way Bones's strong hands held him up as if the entire world wasn't weighing down on Jim's shoulders for a few moments and the lips that pressed to the back of his neck, the unusually thick Southern accent whispering against his overheated skin as he came down once again, the cool air of the Medical department invading his thoughts once again and bringing him back to reality.  
"See, Spock? No major problems." Bones said in an almost painfully normal tone, as if Jim wasn't still sprawled across his lap or his thumbs weren't gently tracing along the tingling skin of his behind.  
"I see." Spock acknowledged, his voice sounding thick in a way that Jim loved and knew that his First Officer's face would be flushed the most stunning shade of green from Jim's performance.  
_Oh well,_ Jim thought to himself, glad to feel Bones's steady hands drawing him closer, stripping him of his soiled pants and wrapping the same itchy blanket around him. _I didn't like keeping secrets from Spock anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> www.darlinleonard.tumblr.com if you have any requests, or comments on any of my fics is always open. thanks for sticking with me through my word vomit of Jim kirk love.


End file.
